El destino del Titanic
by Babi Baker
Summary: Los dos saben que embarcarse en una relación en este momento es destinarse a terminar como el Titanic, solo rodeados de frío, pérdida y dolor.


Ociosamente te preguntas si es de esta forma que debió haber ocurrido todo. Que no darías para volver el tiempo atrás, para cambiar el pasado, para corregir el sinfín de errores que has cometido.

¡Cómo desearías borrar esa noche de tu mente! Pero sabes que no es posible. Él está casado, o al menos en su mente lo sigue estando. El que te enamorases de él es incorrecto, inútil y hasta pecaminoso, él tiene demasiadas cosas en la mente, demasiado peso sobre sus hombros como para añadir tus patéticos sentimientos, él está demasiado ocupado y un rincón de tu mente lo agradece, si él está tan ocupado no se dará cuenta de que sufres por él como una adolescente enamorada, y tal vez, en cierto modo sea mejor así.

Él necesita alguien estable, que lo apoye en lo que sea, que lo ayude a seguir adelante y le espere todos los días en casa con una sonrisa en los labios, alguien tan hermosa y delicada como su difunta esposa, no una aburrida y descuidada agente del CBI.

Tienes el estómago revuelto, te arden los ojos y sientes una presión horrible en el pecho. ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarlo todo por una noche de pasión? ¿Por qué tuviste que sucumbir al eterno deseo de tener piel con piel?

Lo has arruinado y todo ha sido culpa tuya. Llorarías pero ¿De qué sirve? Pareciese que cada lágrima te hiciese sentir más vacía, más muerta por dentro.

Ves el plato de comida en frente de ti, sólo te causa dolor de estómago. Al lado del plato, tu celular empieza a vibrar y temes leer lo que el insolente aparato tiene para ti. Lo abres con cuidado, el sudor corre por tu espalda, se te acelera el corazón, las náuseas te golpean con más fuerza y de repente tienes demasiado calor.

_ Necesito hablar contigo. Encuéntrame en Marie's a las tres._

Con el corazón latiendo como con ganas de salirse de tu pecho respondes con dos simples letras.

_Ok._

Observas el reloj y con cada giro de las manecillas tienes más miedo. Tu calmada apariencia no delata nada a los extraños que te miran con curiosidad, no entiendes por qué hasta que una lágrima moja tus dedos. Huh, tal vez tu apariencia no es tan calmada después de todo.

Una parte de ti desea que nadie te observe, que sigan con sus vidas sin prestarte atención. Pero la otra, la más débil, desea con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de esos extraños sin rostro te vea y decida ayudarte, que te de una mínima muestra de que alguien en verdad se preocupa por ti, aunque sepas en el fondo de tu corazón que no es cierto, que estás sola desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sea lo que sea que te preocupa cielo, todo saldrá bien. –te dice la mesonera, una mujer regordeta y con aire de señora de campo, apoyando una mano en tu hombro.

Como desearías creerlo. ¡Cómo quisieras poder confiar una vez más en que al final todo se arreglaría! Pero sabes que no es así. Que al final nada estará bien porque has arruinado lo único bueno que te quedaba por una noche de placer.

La hora ha llegado antes de lo que esperabas. Con el corazón en la boca te sientas en una de las mesas de Marie's y con el corazón envuelto en un puño de hielo, esperas a su llegada y la inevitable ruptura a tu corazón. Si de algo estás segura es que a partir de hoy nada será lo mismo.

Ahí viene, en toda su gloria parece un Adonis versión caballeresca con su traje de tres piezas y sus rulos dorados bajo el sol.

- Lisbon. –asiente sentándose frente a ti. Te duele la frialdad que se ha colado en su mirada y no puedes evitar sentir la culpa masticando tu interior.

- Jane. –respondes al insulso saludo de manera casi tan fría como la de él.

- Respecto a lo que sucedió ayer… fue un error. Ninguno de nosotros estaba pensando claramente y sabemos que de ahora en adelante no lo repetiremos. ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua. –asientes y la mesera deposita un café frente a ti.

- Me alegro. Ambos sabemos que sería absurdo iniciar una relación entre nosotros, juntos cargamos más tragedia juntos que el Titanic. –aprecias que intente mejorar el ambiente, pero su comentario en vez de alegrarte te hunde en más miseria.

- Cierto. Si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

Sonríes con un gran esfuerzo y te marchas sin mirar atrás, por más tentador que sea.

Limpias con dificultad una de las múltiples lágrimas que caen en cascada desde tu rostro. Tal vez él tenga razón. Para ustedes es absurdo iniciar una relación.

Y en el caso de que lo hicieran tendría el mismo destino que el barco que él había mencionado con anterioridad, tragedia, dolor y pérdida.

Lo mejor era que se mantuvieran separados por un buen tiempo. De ese modo no tendrían ese destino. Tal vez si te lo repites con mucha frecuencia e ignoras a tu traicionero corazón puedas creerlo.

**N/A: **Ando algo depre así que esta historia me pareció un buen sitio para vaciar lo que llevo dentro. Créanme nada duele más que romper la confianza de alguien a quien amas.

**Disclaimer: ** No. No me pertenece y no lo hará en un buen tiempo.


End file.
